Junketsu
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: junketsu era frio y lleno de odio, hasta que satsuki le enseño lo que el amor y la pasion es, disfruten de esta historia en dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Este fanfic lo escribí en la madrugada así que si notan algo ilógico me lo hacen saber xD, pero la verdad me da pereza estarlos revisando cuando los redacto. Espero sus reviews, acepto sugerencias, saludes y disfruten.

Junketsu

Después de que Ryuko destruyera a las fibras vivas de combate y del suicidio de Ragyo, Senketsu llevo a Ryuko de vuelta ala tierra para protegerla, pero en lo que senketsu empezaba a desintegrarse en la atmosfera algo ocurrió.

Todas las fibras vivas de combate absorbidas de los uniformes goku estaban desintegrándose hasta solo quedar las de senketsu y junketsu, así que en el ultimo momento en que senketsu se iba a desintegrar totalmente, una onda de radiación en la atmosfera afecto las fibras de los kamuis. Al despedirse senketsu de ryuko, el tomo otra dirección mientas caía pero en ese instante senketsu y junketsu se separaron, cayendo ambos a la tierra como un meteoro.

Cuando satsuki atrapo a ryuko mientras ella caía, los de **Nudist Beach** observaron el impacto y se movilizaron hasta el sitio de impacto, encontrando dos cráteres enormes y dentro de ellos dos hombres en posición fetal, así que con cautela varios miembros de **nudist beach** entraron en el cráter y sacaron a los dos hombres, todos quedaron asombrados al ver quienes eran estos hombres caídos desde el cielo, ¡eran senketsu y junketsu! Estaban bien a excepción de unos cuantos rasguños pero estaban completamente a salvo.

Después de este suceso todo volvió a la normalidad, senketsu y ryuko estaban más felices que nunca sin embargo no todo marchaba bien entre junketsu y satsuki, a diferencia de senketsu, junketsu era callado, frio y no le gustaba mucho la compañía pero a pesar de todo esto obedecía a satsuki aunque fuera unas cuantas veces. Satsuki empezaba a sentir cosas por junketsu, cosas que una mujer normal debería sentir pero para ella eso era raro porque junketsu en un principio era solo un uniforme y ahora el era un hombre.

Junketsu era de una apariencia alta, piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello blanco con rayos y mechones azules, un físico musculoso y ojos rojos. Todo esto hipnotizaba a satsuki; aunque esto no le causaba ni frio ni calor a junketsu….. Bueno al menos no en ese entonces.

**Satsuki:** junketsu, ¿que estas haciendo?

**Junketsu:** (la observa fijamente pero no le contesta nada y sigue observando sobre el balcón el paisaje)

**Satsuki:** (tono de voz autoritario) ¡oye, cuando alguien te habla es de mala educación no contestar!

**Junketsu:** ¿te molesta que no te conteste? (tono de voz indiferente)

**Satsuki:** ¡claro que me molesta, eso es de mala educación!

**Junketsu:** que raro, antes no te molestaba mi silencio (ignorándola y volviendo a ver el paisaje)

**Satsuki:** pero antes no eras un humano, y ahora lo eres.

**Junketsu:** como quieras, hare lo que me digas.

**Satsuki:** (jalándolo del brazo) ¡mírame! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Acaso me odias?

**Junketsu:** ¿odiarte? (tono de voz frívolo) si… se puede decir en cierto modo que si, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me impide liberar toda mi rabia contra ti, supongo que se debe a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman corazón y sentimientos.

**Satsuki:** (lagrimas en sus ojos) ¿Por qué me tratas así? Junketsu por favor perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño y estoy arrepentida (abrazando a junketsu)

**Junketsu:** (liberándose de los brazos d satsuki) ya suéltame, esta escena deplorable y cursi me tiene harto, tengo que irme. (Abandonando la habitación)

**Satsuki:** (llorando y susurrando) por favor junketsu, l-lo siento mucho.

Junketsu abandono el cuarto y bajo las escaleras, en ese momento se topo con senketsu en la sala, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero no se dijeron nada, cuando junketsu iba a seguir caminando senketsu le replico.

**Senketsu:** ¿Por qué la tratas así?

**Junketsu:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Senketsu:** ¿por que eres tan cruel con satsuki?

**Junketsu:** no soy cruel con nadie, simplemente esa es mi naturaleza, aunque me haya convertido en humano no significa que deba actuar como ellos.

**Senketsu:** (agarrando a junketsu por su chaqueta, empujándolo contra la pared y gritándole) ¡te equivocas! Ahora somos humanos y por eso debemos actuar como tal, no somos unos monstruos.

**Junketsu:** (sin la mas mínima expresión de interés) ¿y a ti por que te importa tanto eso? Tú también fuiste un kamui como yo

**Senketsu:** ¡así es! Pero ya no lo soy, soy un humano y tengo sentimientos al igual que ryuko, es obvio que tu sangre aun esta fría y por eso no sientes nada.

**Junketsu:** si, si siento algo… y es odio contra esa mujer que me utilizo a su antojo, y ahora quiere solucionar todo con decir que lo siente (empujando violentamente a senketsu) ahora déjame en paz y metete en tus propios asuntos.

**Senketsu:** (arrojando a junketsu contra el suelo y sacando una navaja) ¡entonces creo que es hora de cambiarte y drenar toda esa frialdad que hay en ti!

**Junketsu:** (forcejeando y gritando) ¿Qué puta vas a ser ah? ¿Vas a matarme?

**Senketsu:** aunque eso es lo que mas deseo, voy a hacer algo mejor (cortando su mano y emanando sangre) voy a volverte mas humano, lo quieras o no.

Senketsu coloco su mano sangrante en la boca de junketsu pero este se resistía a beber la sangre, entonces senketsu le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y esto hizo que del dolor abriera la boca, así que senketsu lo obligo a beber su sangre, manchando su boca, su ropa y el suelo. Aunque al inicio junketsu forcejeaba violentamente, después de varios minutos se quedo quieto y bebió la sangre.

**Senketsu:** (levantándose de encima de junketsu y cubriendo la herida con su camisa) ahora sabrás lo que es ser humano y te darás cuenta de lo que estas despreciando, (suspiro) lo siento junketsu.

Junketsu quedo tendido en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, sintió un cambio extraño en su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos se tornaron de dos colores, ya no eran rojos sino rojos y dorados, también pudo sentir como el odio que tenia se iba disipando y un sentimiento nuevo del cual el no conocía iba naciendo dentro de el. Lentamente junketsu se levanto del suelo, observo a senketsu pero sintió un mareo así que corrió directamente a su cuarto. Se quito la ropa llena de sangre y se metió ala ducha, ahí el limpio la sangre que tenia encima, no salió de su cuarto en toda la mañana y el medio día, y empezó a recordar todas las veces que fue frívolo y displicente con satsuki, después de unos minutos recordando y meditando junketsu exclamo unas palabras.

**Junketsu:** satsuki….. Lo siento mucho.

Mientras tanto en la sala:

**Ryuko:** ¿pero que demonios paso aquí? Senketsu ¿estas bien?

**Senketsu:** (tono de voz tranquilo) tranquila ryuko, solo fue un pequeño problema que tuve con junketsu.

**Ryuko:** (tono de vos enfurecido) ¿así que ese hijo de perra te ataco? ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Voy a cortarle el cuello!

**Senketsu:** (abrazando a ryuko) tranquila, yo me hice la herida, lo hice para obligar a junketsu a beber mi sangre y así volverlo un poco mas humano, porque solo era un cascaron sin alma.

**Ryuko:** ¿ugh? ¿A que te refieres?

**Senketsu:** te lo diré luego, ahora ayúdame a limpiar la sangre, no quiero que satsuki vea este desastre.

Ambos limpiaron la sangre del suelo y así nadie se entero de lo sucedido, luego senketsu le explico todo a ryuko y ella por fin pudo comprender el porque junketsu actuaba así y por que era tan frio, ahora todo tenia sentido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de satsuki; ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té, llevaba puesta una bata blanca ya que todas las tardes acostumbraba a nadar en la piscina, en ese momento junketsu entro en el cuarto, llevaba una camisa blanca y un short azul pero estaba descalzo, a diferencia de antes la presencia de junketsu no era tan pesada.

**Satsuki:** ¿Qué quieres junketsu? (guardando su libro)

**Junketsu:** (voz nerviosa) yo… quería hablar contigo.

**Satsuki:** ¿ugh? ¿Que te pasa? Te noto muy extraño.

**Junketsu:** (caminando hacia donde estaba sentada satsuki y luego arrodillándose) sa-satsuki yo…. Yo lo siento.

**Satsuki:** (sorprendida) ¿Qué? (mirando a los ojos de junketsu) ¿Qué les paso a tus ojos?

**Junketsu:** (tomando las manos de satsuki) lamento haberte tratado tan mal todo este tiempo, tu no tienes la culpa y has tratado de llevarte bien conmigo (lagrimas en sus ojos) ¡perdóname!

**Satsuki:** (dándole un fuerte abrazo a junketsu)

**Junketsu:** por favor satsuki, perdóname yo estoy muy arrepentido (abrazando fuertemente a satsuki)

**Satsuki:** tranquilo, (ojos llorosos) todo esta bien junketsu, todo esta olvidado y ya todo esta en el pasado.

**Junketsu:** (mirando a satsuki) eres todo lo que tengo, y no quiero perderte satsuki

**Satsuki:** ¿pero por que me dices esto? ¿Qué te ah pasado?

**Junketsu:** senketsu me ah abierto los ojos, antes yo estaba lleno de un odio inmenso y lastimaba a todos a mi alrededor, (colocando sus manos en la cara de ella) eh cambiado y deseo que seas parte de mi vida.

**Satsuki:** (levemente sonrojada) ¿lo dices en serio?

**Junketsu:** (acariciando su rostro) claro que si, jamás te mentiría.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dieron un largo y tierno abrazo, el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente, en ese momento el celular de satsuki sonó por lo que ella tuvo que contestar, era un asunto urgente de la academia por lo que tenia que irse inmediatamente, junketsu salió del cuarto y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejía a satsuki.

Junketsu se dirigió a su cuarto y estaba a punto de entrar cuando de repente senketsu le hablo.

**Senketsu:** y dime ¿Qué se siente ser un poco más humano?

**Junketsu:** (volteando a verlo) ah hola…. Se… siente… bien. Pero no creas que seré blando contigo y con ryuko (contestano con voz fría)

**Senketsu:** jajajaja, esta bien me da mucho gusto ver que ya has cambiado (retirándose del pasillo)

**Junketsu:** espera senketsu, debo decirte algo más.

**Senketsu:** (volteando) que es lo que quieres decir….. Aggghhhhh.

**Junketsu:** (dándole un rodillazo a senketsu en el estomago) esto es por haberme golpeado, ahora estamos a mano. (Entrando a su cuarto)

**Senketsu:** (tosiendo) ¡hijo de puta!

**Junketsu:** ¡de nada! (cerrando la puerta de su cuarto)

Junketsu estaba acostado en su cama pensando en satsuki, por primera vez el sentía lo que nunca sintió antes, le empezó a llamar la atención el rostro y cabello de satsuki, pero lo que mas le fascinaba era el cuerpo de ella, para el era un manjar erótico.

**Junketsu:** ¡mierda! Tranquilízate junketsu, después de todos los desaires que le hiciste no puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas. *Oh satsuki eres una mujer muy bella por dentro y por fuera*. Supongo que todo esto que siento es cortesía de la sangre de senketsu, (suspiro) ni modo, creo que tendré que lidiar con esto.

Junketsu se puso algo de ropa, una camisa con franjas azules, un pantalón negro y tenis. Bajo a las cocina y pidió algo de comer, después de comer salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín y antes de la cena regreso a su cuarto y se encerró ahí sin salir en toda la noche.

Durante la cena todos estaban presentes menos junketsu, satsuki pregunto por que no había bajado junketsu y una de las criadas le dijo que el subió a su cuarto y no había vuelto a salir de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

cuarto y no había vuelto a salir de ahí.

**Satsuki:** que extraño, junketsu siempre baja a cenar.

**Ryuko:** tal ves no tiene hambre y decidió quedarse en su cuarto viendo televisión.

**Senketsu:** o tal vez, no se siente bien, puede ser que tenga algo de gripe, la verdad quien sabe.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se retiraron del comedor, senketsu y ryuko se fueron a su cuarto para dormir, era lo normal entre ellos dos, y satsuki se retiro a su cuarto, se cambio y se puso un vestido para dormir. Las horas pasaron y ella no podía dormir bien, solo podía pensar en el cambio tan brusco que junketsu tuvo con ella, ahora el era dulce y sentimental, no se parecía al junketsu de antes. En medio de la noche satsuki escucho que alguien estaba entrando en su cuarto, rápidamente ella tomo su bakuzan.

**Satsuki:** ¡quien sea que este ahí, te advierto que estoy armada y no tendré piedad contigo!

**Junketsu:** tranquila, soy yo.

**Satsuki:** ah disculpa, es solo que me asustaste. (Guardando su bakuzan)

**Junketsu:** no quise asustarte, yo…. Quería saber…. si puedo…. Dormir contigo.

**Satsuki:** (voz nerviosa) y… ¿Por qué? Tú tienes tu cuarto.

**Junketsu:** si… pero no quiero dormir solo. (Cara apenada)

**Satsuki:** (sonrojada) si claro, ven recuéstate con migo.

Junketsu camino hasta la cama de satsuki, y se metió debajo las sabanas.

**Satsuki:** b-bien, buenas noches junketsu.

**Junketsu:** buenas noches.

**Satsuki:** *Dios esta en mi cama, tengo que calmarme, pero no se cuando vuelva a tener esta oportunidad* junketsu, tengo frio, ¿m-me dejarías acurrucarme contigo?

**Junketsu:** (sonrojado) s-si claro por mi no hay problema.

Ambos se acurrucaron y suavemente satsuki apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de junketsu, estaba muy sonrojada pero ala ves estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, con su mano acariciaba suavemente su pecho musculoso, y coloco una de sus piernas en la cintura de junketsu.

**Junketsu:** *mierda si sigue así me voy a poner erecto, pero su pecho es tan… suave* satsuki, (sonrojado) tu cabello huele tan bien.

**Satsuki:** (muy sonrojada) ¿enserió? Pues, a mi me gusta mucho tu abdomen es tan firme y musculoso. ¿Te sientes cómodo?

**Junketsu:** si, no me molesta en nada, estoy bien (besando la frente de satsuki) ¿y tú te sientes cómoda?

**Satsuki:** *bien es ahora o nunca* no, no estoy muy cómoda (colocándose sobre junketsu) ahora, si estoy mucho mejor.

**Junketsu:** (respiración agitada) *bien creo que yo debería hacer algo ¿pero que?*

**Satsuki:** (sentada sobre junketsu y lentamente quitándose el vestido de dormir hasta quedar su pechos desnudos) ¿estas listo para una nueva experiencia?

**Junketsu:** (manoseando suavemente los pechos de satsuki) claro, enséñame todo lo que sabes.

Mientras tanto en el corredor:

Senketsu estaba en la cerca de la puerta tratando de ver lo que ocurría dentro del cuarto pero casi no podía ver bien por la poca luz que había.

**Senketsu:** mierda, no veo un carajo, ¿que tratas de hacer con tu junketsu eh satsuki? Jaja

**Ryuko:** ¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí senketsu?

**Senketsu:** (dando un salto por el susto) ah h-hola ryuko no-no hacia nada yo-yo-yo iba a el baño jejejeje.

**Ryuko:** (agarrando a senketsu por su miembro violentamente) ¿ah sí? Mira que extraño por que en mi cuarto hay un baño por si querías utilizarlo.

**Senketsu:** (gruñendo por el dolor) ay r-ryuko por favor no hagas eso, me vas a dejar impotente.

**Ryuko:** eso no me importa, ya se como lidiar con ese problema, ¿como crees que me las ingeniaba antes que fueras humano? ¿Eh?

**Senketsu:** esta bien esta bien, junketsu entro al cuarto de satsuki y solo quería ver que pasaba, ryuko por favor suéltame me duele la verga. (Tono de voz adolorido)

**Ryuko:** mira nada mas, pero que pervertido eres, lo que ocurra entre esos dos no te importa, ahora ven regresemos al cuarto (jalando a senketsu por su miembro de vuelta al cuarto)

**Senketsu:** ouch, ouch, de acuerdo lo lamento.

De vuelta al cuarto de satsuki:

Satsuki se inclino y beso cariñosamente los labios de junketsu, el también beso a satsuki y acaricio su trasero, sus piernas hasta llegar a su espalda, ambos respiraban rápidamente, satsuki emitía ciertos gemidos al sentir como junketsu manoseaba su cuerpo.

Junketsu estaba con su miembro duro así que reacciono y cambio de posición con satsuki colocándose el encima de ella, se quito su bóxer dejando ver su miembro, y lentamente le quito la pantaletas a satsuki, después de esto beso apasionadamente a satsuki, bajo a los enormes pechos de ella y los lamio suavemente dándole unos cuantos mordiscos. Satsuki gemía intensamente, estaba enloquecida con lo que junketsu le hacia a ella.

**Satsuki:** si, si, no pares junketsu me vuelves loca (besando a junketsu)

**Junketsu:** hare lo que sea para complácete satsuki, lo que sea (besando los labios de satsuki)

**Satsuki:** nada de eso (gimiendo) ahora me toca a mi darte algo de placer, ah, ah, te hare sentir algo que no olvidaras.

**Junketsu:** (besando a satsuki) de que hablas, ¿que puede ser mas placentero que esto?

**Satsuki:** (jadeando) aun no sabes nada, te enseñare de qué hablo.

Satsuki cambio de posición quedando ella sobre junketsu

**Satsuki:** te aseguro que no olvidaras esto (agarrando el miembro de junketsu y empieza a lamerlo y chuparlo suavemente)

**Junketsu:** (emitiendo bramidos) mierda… que bien se siente….no pares satsuki.

**Satsuki:** (chupando el miembro de senketsu e introduciéndolo hasta su garganta)

**Junketsu**: carajo, ¡oh si! Mierda, no pares (emitiendo bramidos y jadeos)

Satsuki chupo deseosa y viciosamente el miembro de junketsu por al menos unos 15 minutos, senketsu maldecía y jadeaba de placer, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña y nueva.

**Junketsu:** puta madre, satsuki para…. Que siento que me orino… carajo para.

**Satsuki:** (sacando el miembro de su boca) tranquilo junketsu, déjate llevar eso que vas a sentir es normal, déjalo salir, (tono de voz sexoso y pícaro, volviendo a chupar el miembro de junketsu)

**Junketsu:** mierda, (bramando) si…. Puta madre… si… si ahhgggg.

**Satsuki:** (sacando el miembro de senketsu, y con semen en toda su boca) umm, que delicia, ¿dime que tal te sientes?

**Junketsu:** (jadeando intensamente) eso… es lo mas…. Placentero que eh sentido…. ¡Ahora me toca a mi!

**Satsuki:** me parece bien (riendo pícaramente y colocándose en un 69 colocando su vagina en la cara de junketsu)

Junketsu entonces comenzó a lamer la vagina de satsuki, primero sus labios mayores, también jugueteaba con su clítoris haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, junketsu introdujo su lengua y hacia movimientos circulares frenéticamente preso del placer que el sentía, pudo saborear los flujos de satsuki y gota a gota los bebía gustoso. Esto provocaba que satsuki gimiera incontrolablemente sufriendo contracciones:

**Junketsu:** tus fluidos saben tan bien satsuki, dámelos todos (chupando su vagina y clítoris)

**Satsuki:** ah, ah, ah, mierda no pares junketsu, ¡te ordeno que no pares!

**Junketsu:** no tengo intención de detenerme satsuki (volviendo a chupar la vagina)

**Satsuki:** carajo, (jadeando y gimiendo) me corro, mierda, que me corro junketsu…. Ah… ah…. ¡Aaaahhhhh me corrrooooo!

Satsuki dejo salir sus líquidos en la boca de junketsu, satsuki cayo cansada a un lado de la cama mientras junketsu tragaba lo que quedaba de líquidos en su boca. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero habían alcanzado el clímax máximo así que por ende quedaron muy satisfechos.

**Satsuki:** (abrazando a junketsu) había soñado con este momento junketsu.

**Junketsu:** (acariciando su rostro) ¿enserió? ¿Desde cuando?

**Satsuki:** desde hace unos meses, la verdad siempre me pareciste atractivo (sonrojándose)

**Junketsu:** la verdad nunca te había visto como mujer, que estúpido fui.

**Satsuki:** (soltando una pequeña risa) si, la verdad fuiste un estúpido (dándole un mordisco en su pectoral) mira de lo que te habías perdido.

**Junketsu:** ouch, no muerdas tan fuerte, (sonriendo) solo espero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

**Satsuki:** jaja, te aseguro que falta la mejor parte, pero creo que ambos estamos exhaustos así que no podremos seguir.

**Junketsu:** oh, ¿así que falta lo mejor? Pues creo que tendré que portarme bien contigo.

**Satsuki:** así es, así que se un buen muchacho o de lo contrario no tendrás mas de esto (acariciando el miembro de junketsu)

**Junketsu:** de acuerdo, me portare bien y seré bueno contigo satsuki sama.

Ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso de buenas noches y durmieron acurrucados. Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno, ryuko y senketsu estaban en la mesa comiendo, pero se extrañaron al ver que satsuki no había bajado todavía, cosa que ella siempre desayunaba puntualmente. Luego satsuki llego al comedor junto con junketsu, ambos saludaron a ryuko y senketsu, se sentaron y desayunaron.

**Ryuko:** ¡buenos días dormilona!, parece que se te hizo tarde.

**Satsuki:** (sonriendo) por favor discúlpenme creo que dormí mas dela cuenta.

**Ryuko:** y bien ¿a que se debe el honor de tenerte hoy con nosotros eh junketsu? (observando de reojo a junketsu)

**Junketsu:** (sonriendo) bueno hoy me levante muy hambriento jajaja.

**Ryuko:** oh ya veo, ¿y será que ahora en adelante nos acompañaras en el desayuno y el almuerzo o no te presentaras como sueles hacerlo?

**Junketsu:** (un poco apenado) eh… si, perdón por no haber bajado ayer, pero de ahora en adelante no faltare.

**Satsuki:** ya déjalo tranquilo matoi, mejor termina tu desayuno.

**Senketsu:** (murmurando) si me hubieras dejado ver que hicieron anoche tal ves sabríamos por que ambos están tan sonrientes (bebiendo un vaso de jugo)

**Ryuko:** (agarrando violentamente el miembro de senketsu por debajo de la mesa y murmurándole) senketsu, te dije que lo que pase entre esos dos no es tu problema, ahora cállate o no seré amable contigo esta noche

**Senketsu:** (murmurando) de acuerdo, lo siento, por favor suéltame, todavía me duela la verga.

**Ryuko:** (dando una falsa sonrisa y murmurándole) de acuerdo, pero ala próxima te cuelgo de las pelotas. (Soltando el miembro de senketsu)

Todos terminaron de desayunar, senketsu y ryuko se fueron a visitar a Mako, satsuki y junketsu se levantaron y caminaron hacia la sala. Satsuki tenía que ir a la academia para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

**Junketsu:** ¿puedo acompañarte? (sonrojado)

**Satsuki:** ¿uh? ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

**Junketsu:** s-si, pero si no quieres, me quedare aquí.

**Satsuki:** (abrazando a junketsu y dándole un cariñoso beso) claro que quiero que me acompañes.

**Junketsu:** (sonriendo) de acuerdo, vámonos o que llegaras tarde.

Así ambos salieron de la mansión, ahora junketsu era otro, se podía decir que era un humano al fin, todo marchaba mejor entre ellos dos, junketsu empezó a llevarse bien con todos, hasta con Mako quien era la mas bulliciosa de todos, finalmente junketsu estaba empezando a vivir como un humano normal.


End file.
